On The Inside
by kelevra79
Summary: Isaac has been sick lately, Scott can't ignore it. Derek and Isaacs relationship isn't what Scott thought it was. (Horrific summary but at least read the amazing reviews and a couple chapters before deciding you hate it, warning; mpreg, abuse of all kinds)
1. Chapter 1

This was the fifth night in a row Isaac woke up in a cold sweat and had to race into the bathroom to vomit. He had been nauseas all day so he hadn't eaten, his puke now was foamy stomach acid. After the gagging had stopped and he could breathe again he leaned back against the cool tub. He was startled to see Scott in the doorway.

"Sorry I - Are you okay?" Isaac nodded quickly but Scott didn't believe him. "Isaac, we can't be sick...maybe-"

"Do you hear that?" Isaac's voice was a panicked whisper. Scott listened but all he heard was his mother sleeping.

"Hear what?" Isaac placed a hand over his stomach.

"Oh shit." He jumped up and rushed past Scott back into the guest bedroom. He pulled pants, socks, shoes, and a jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Isaac tried to get past him again but Scott stood firm in the doorway.

"Scott please I just have to go." Scott still didn't move.

"Derek won't know what's wrong with you. Let me take you to Deaton, he'll know." Isaac seemed conflicted, he sat on the edge of the bed contemplating. "Aren't you angry with him anyway? Derek doesn't know half of what he pretends to okay, let me take you-"

"To the vet, like a sick dog?" Scott was a little taken back by the angry tone in Isaac's voice.

"Isaac that's not what- Look if you still want Derek's help after we see Deaton I will call him myself. Do you trust me?" Isaac sighed heavily.

"You know I do but I don't know about Deaton, I don't think he likes me." Scott smiled softly.

"He likes you fine. Don't worry about that you're my friend and I care about you so he'll help you."

"I don't want anyone to know whats wrong with me..." Scott was confused.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Isaac shook his head.

"No - I don't know. Maybe, I fear I know." Scott grabbed his sleeve and pulled him off the bed.

"We're going."

Isaac sat on the the metal exam table, biting at his lip. His fingers gripped at his shirt in nervousness.

"I think I am going to puke again." Scott grabbed him a metal bowl to puke in. Isaac held it close, just in case.

Deaton showed up soon after. He asked Scott to leave so he could ask Isaac about his symptoms.

"So Isaac, Scott told me about the vomiting, what else are you feeling?" Deaton could see Isaac's reluctancy. "Anything you tell me is between us Isaac. I wont tell Scott if you don't want me too." Isaac swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"There's pain and...I hear..." Isaac held his bowl out as he puked again, this time it was pink with blood.

"Isaac where is the pain?" Deaton took the bowl and Isaac pressed a hand to his stomach. "Lay back and let me take a look?" Isaac was nervous but laying back on the cool table felt good. Deaton pulled on some gloves and slowly, so Isaac wasn't startled, pressed into his sides. He felt all the way down to his hip and then over. When he pressed just below Isaac's belly button Isaac winced. "This is where the pain is?" Isaac nodded.

"Don't do that again, please."

"I won't I am just going to listen now, no pressing." Deaton gave him a reassuring smile as he put the stethoscope on. He listened intently at the pain spot before slowly standing back up.

"Did you hear it?"

"Yes." Isaac sat up quickly.

"Tell me it isn't what i think it is? Please it has to be something else, anything else!"

"I'm sorry Isaac, I don't know what else it could be." Isaac started to cry then. Not a sobbing ugly cry, just tears. He pulled his knees up and held them.

"You can take it out though right? It's small enough, you could take it out. " Deaton shook his head solemnly.

"No Isaac I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't know where to start. You would heal, it would heal." Isaac didn't want to be near him anymore, so he went over to the counter so he could stare out the window.

"How much time do I have?"

" A month and a half, maybe more or less, it depends on your body...Do you want me to have Scott come back in?" Isaac nodded softly.

Scott had done his best not to listen, he really had but when Isaac yelled he couldn't stop himself. He was very confused over what they were talking about. When Deaton waved him back in Isaac was looking out the window with tears in his eyes.

"Did you figure out what's wrong?" Isaac sat on the counter without answering.

"Do you want me to tell him Isaac?"

"Scott you have to promise you wont tell anyone else."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Isaac gave another small nod to Deaton who then turned to Scott.

"Isaac is pregnant." Scott would have laughed if it weren't for the serious faces.

"How? How is that possible?"

"Only an alpha can breed a m-"

"Enough." Isaac stood up and started to pace in front of the window. "I need you to call Derek now Scott."

"What should I tell him?"

"I don't know, as little as possible. Just make sure he shows up."

Scott was so confused and shocked. Isaac was pregnant...with a baby...with a werewolf baby...from an alpha...pregnant...with Dereks baby. Holy Shit.

"What do you want Scott?" Asshole.

"Uhm Isaac and I are here at my work and..."

"And what Scott?"

"Isaac needs you to get here as soon as possible."

"Whats wrong?"

"Just get here." Scott hung up and wasn't sure if he really wanted him to come. How was he going to react? He sat with Isaac in a tense silence until Derek walked in. They all lingered in the silence for awhile.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" Derek broke the silence and it made Isaac jump a little.

"Scott why don't you give us a minute?"

"You're sure?" He nodded. "Call me back if you need me." Scott was reluctant to leave but he did. Isaac could feel his heart thrashing against his ribs.

"I don't...I don't really know how to say this. It never crossed my mind that i would have to put these words together."

"Are you okay?" Isaac could see the concern on Derek. Isaac did his best to hold back the tears in his eyes, he couldn't talk so he motioned for Derek to come closer. Derek did, he let Isaac take his hand and place it on his stomach.

"Listen..." Derek heard and he quickly looked at Isaac.

"How is that possible?"

"Deaton said only an alpha..." Derek's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked back to Isaac's stomach. "Derek, he won't take it out for me. I need you to do it. Your cuts won heal instantly, you could do it." Derek pulled his hand away.

"What? You want me to kill my baby?!"

"It might not be yours..." Isaac couldn't stop the tears then. Derek's eyes turned red and he punched Isaac so that he fell against the exam table and then to the ground. Scott rushed in hearing the violent movement. "It's not what you think!" Scott shoved Derek away from Isaac and stood over him protectively. Derek calmed himself down and stayed back from them.

"Who else? Who could it be Isaac?" Isaac wiped the tears away from his bruising eye and stood up.

"You already know. Just think about it." Derek's face was angry for a moment until he remembered. Isaac had continued to remember what happened in the bank in the form of nightmares. Derek had soothed the dreams away but one in particular had Isaac inconsolable. He had pressed and pressed until Isaac had confessed to Derek that he was remembering something he didn't want to be true. Kali had been the one to catch him and put him in the closet with Erica's dead body but she wasn't the one who tortured him and stole his memory. He couldn't get him to say who or what exactly they did but Isaac hadn't let Derek touch him since. He had always had suspicions and now the pain of them being true bit at his heart.

Everyone was silent for a long while. No one really knew what to say at this point. Isaac ran to the sink and puked nothing but blood. Scott and Derek both ran to him but were unsure of what to do when they got to him so Scott yelled for Deaton. When Isaac was done he turned to Derek.

"Please Derek, will you take it out?" Derek shook his head.

"I can't...Isaac..." Derek reached out for him but Isaac angrily pulled away. He ran over to the other side of the room and pulled a scalpel out of a cabinet.

"I'll do it myself." Isaac stabbed it down into his waist and started to drag it across. Derek grabbed his arm and pulled the scalpel out and they wrestled over it to the ground. Deaton pulled up a syringe and injected a sedative into Isaac's thigh. Derek layed him down on the exam table.

"Why was he vomiting blood?" Derek's voice was concerned.

"He's been vomiting for 5 days Scott?"

"Yeah five. Why will neither of you take it out for him?" They both looked to Scott in shock.

"You think we should?" Deaton asked.

"Yes. He doesn't want it and I think I understand why. Even if he does have it he still wont want it. Are you going to take care of it Derek?"

"Stop saying 'it', it's a baby not an it."

"Deaton it's just a bundle of cells right now right?"

"Don't you hear the heartbeat?! It's a live baby!" Scott could hear it, it was faint and almost got lost with Isaac's but it was there.

"What are you going to do if it isn't yours Derek? You already kicked him out in the rain! You're no better to him then his dad was!"

"You don't know anything!"

"Enough!" Deaton was weary of this. "I think we all need some time to think. Derek go home. Scott take Isaac home. I'll give you something for his vomiting."

That was the end of the night. Scott layed Isaac back down to sleep in his guest room as the sun was coming up. He wasn't sure what Isaac might do when he woke up but Scott would be there to help him. He understood Derek and Deaton's opinion on the matter but he understood Isaac too. He knew if he was faced with having a Deucalion, Ennis, Ethan, or Aidan baby he would want to cut it out. Hell even a Derek baby, he could understand why Isaac wanted it out of him. What a terrible reminder of things done to him. He knew that whatever happened with one of the alpha pack members was not something Isaac had wanted...it was rape. God, Isaac...and who knows if Derek did the same thing to him. Scott knew tonight was not the first time Derek had hit Isaac so maybe it had escalated beyond that...Scot couldn't imagine the pain Isaac kept to himself. Whatever happens he will be there for him, no one deserves a real friend more then Isaac.

-**Chapter two is shorter but so much better so please read on?**

**I really love reviews that actually mean something! not 'more' 'that was good' 'I liked it' well good but WHY? why do you want more? what made it so good? why did you like it?! If you really want more it wont kill you to write a useful review. Plus I love to know what people are thinking after...so please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Scott arrived at school he regretted leaving Isaac alone. Deaton had given him a sedative but how long would that last? He was about to get back on his bike until Stiles ran up to him.

"Scott - Whoa are you alright?" Scott tried to smile it off.

"Yeah, just some stuff on my mind."

"Really? Because you're face looks like someone is gonna die."

"It's nothing. Lets just go to English." Stiles grabbed his arm as he started to walk inside.

"You really aren't going to tell me what's going on?"

"I promised..."

"Who? Since when do you keep secrets from me?"

"I don't it's just that...It's super personal. It isn't about me either."

"Is it about Isaac?"

"What makes you think it's him?"

"Well he's been moodier than ever lately and he's not with you. You guys have been coming to school together lately."

"He'll tell you if he wants you to know okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

Scott was distracted the entire day. He was worried but he was trying not to miss school so he decided to stay. Every class seemed to drag on and on. What if he got home and Isaac had really cut it out himself? What if Isaac left to do it somewhere else? What if he didn't? What would he be doing?

When Isaac woke his head was still a little dizzy. There was a bottle of liquid medication on the side table with his name on it. Underneath was a note from Deaton on how much to take for his nausea and vomiting. He took two big gulps but it tasted like crushed up chalk and milk. He tried his best to just lay back down and think but his head was pounding. All he could hear was the beating heart inside him. He made sure no one was home and then went down into the kitchen. He had no idea what sort of knife to use so he just grabbed the biggest one he could find. He shut himself in the bathroom and sat with his back against the tub. He pulled off his shirt and tried to take some deep breaths before pressing the knife down into his stomach. He only got halfway across when it started to heal back up. He pressed the entire length of the blade against his stomach pulled it upwards peeling his skin up. There was so much blood he couldn't see so his trembling hand ripped into the muscle and started to feel for it. As soon as his fingers touched it he could feel how alive it was, it's heart was beating with fear at the intrusion. He pulled his hand away and threw the knife to the white tiles. As he healed the heart calmed and it sent a sense of relief and calm up his spine.

Derek could smell blood as soon as he turned onto Scott's street, he rushed into the house and kicked the bathroom door open. Isaac had his knees pulled up to his shoulders and was covering his face. Derek grabbed his ankle and pulled him onto his back so he could see his stomach, he saw the wound had healed and sighed when he heard the heartbeat.

"I couldn't do it..."

"Its okay. Its going to be okay." Derek held Isaac close and let him cry into his chest.

Scott was surprised to walk in his front door and smell Isaac's blood and Derek. He ran up the stairs to the bloody bathroom only to find it empty. He went to the guest room to see Isaac laying on the bed with Derek sitting at his side.

"Is everything okay Isaac?"

"Fine Scott. Sorry about the mess in the bathroom, I'll clean it up." Scott wanted to ask what happened but they both seemed calm. There was no nervousness in Isaac or anger in Derek. They both seemed somber, especially Isaac. He heard it then, that small heartbeat that lived in Isaac.

"I'll be in my room if you need me...for anything." Scott left the door open and went into his room. Derek rubbed Isaac's back and kissed his forehead.

"You should go." Derek squeezed his shoulder softly. "I'm not alone, it's okay."

"I'll come back tomorrow, after school." Derek rested his hand on Isaac's hip and stared at his stomach.

"It's safe. Pick me up tomorrow and we'll talk about it?"

"You're sure?" Isaac nodded and Derek left.

Isaac was still for a long while. He slowly got up and went into the bathroom. He exhaled softly and grabbed some cleaner from under the sink. Cleaning his blood off the tiles felt habitual. When he was done he washed his hands and was going to go back into the guest bedroom but stopped in the doorway. He turned and leaned in Scott's doorway instead.

"You can come in, if you want." Scott didn't turn around from his desk as Isaac crossed the room and sat on Scott's bed.

"How was school?" Scott shrugged.

"What happened?" Isaac sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I couldn't cut it out..."

"Did it just keep healing or..."

"No...I touched it and...and I don't know. I changed my mind. Then Derek showed up." Isaac watched Scott's face change. "He was nice. You don't have to make that face."

"What face?" Isaac smiled a little.

"That 'Derek is a butthole' face you make." They both laughed at that.

"Wanna just watch a movie or something?" Isaac nodded and they went downstairs into the living room. "You must be starving. I'll make us something." Scott made himself busy in the kitchen and Isaac leaned against the counter.

Halfway through the movie Scott could tell Isaac had fallen asleep. He looked almost peaceful so Scott let him sleep, he needed some peace.

-**This is a short chapter (compared to the first) but there is more to come! Let me know what you love/hate! **


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac regretted his decision to go to school as soon as they pulled into the parking lot. He entertained the idea of walking back but the thought of being all alone didn't sit well. He was hesitant to go inside and Scott noticed.

"Are you okay? You don't have to do this is you don't want too." Isaac shrugged.

"I'll be fine Scott. Don't worry about me; I'll see you at lunch." Isaac quickly moved past him to his locker. He jumped back and his eyes flashed yellow as Stiles nearly ran into him.

"Are you okay? Scott won't tell me anything! But there is definitely something going on!" Stiles backed off a little when he noticed how uncomfortable Isaac seemed.

"I just wasn't feeling well yesterday that's all. You know Scott, always worried about everyone else, I'm fine." Isaac tried to smile then he shoved his bag in his locker.

"Are you sure? Because werewolves don't really get sick and Scott had this look on his face like you were dying or something."

"Stiles, I am perfectly fine. Would I be here if I was dying?" Stiles leaned against the lockers thinking.

"Well what happened then? Were you poisoned or something? Is the alpha pack still messing with you?"

"Stiles! You're like a dog with a damn bone! Drop it already! I'm fine." Isaac slammed his locker shut and started for his first class.

When lunch finally rolled around Isaac had changed his mind, his head felt like someone had started a fire inside and his whole body ached; he was going back to Scott's house. He had to tell Scott first though or he would probably panic and send a search party after him. On his way to the cafeteria a pair of large hands slammed him into the door of an empty classroom, the door fell open and he landed on his back. Aidan grabbed his shirt, dragging him all the way in the room before slamming the door closed. Every instinct Isaac had told him to run so he slammed Aidan back and went for the other door across the room but stopped suddenly when Ethan opened the door.

"Do you hear it now Ethan?" Ethan's eyes were dead locked on Isaac's stomach but he nodded slowly. The twins both looked a little unsure of what to do at this point. Aidan looked ready to attack and Ethan looked like he might puke or cry or both so Isaac quickly moved for the door Ethan was blocking and was surprised to see Ethan quickly move away from him. Aidan didn't move but Ethan skirted the wall over to his brother to avoid Isaac, he looked at them for a moment in confusion then quickly left.

When Isaac was half way down the hallway Scott ran up to him.

"What happened are you okay?"

"Fine." Isaac kept walking and Scott stayed close to his side.

"The twins, what did they say?"

"Nothing." Scott grabbed his arm and they both stopped. Isaac grabbed Scott's wrist and pulled his hand away. "Just stop already! Am I bleeding? Do I look injured in any way? No, so I'm fine!"

"You wouldn't have to be bleeding to be hurt Isaac." Scott looked genuinely worried so Isaac exhaled softly.

"Nothing happened. Aidan just wanted me in a quiet place so Ethan could hear the heartbeat. After he heard it I just walked away. Can we go to lunch now or do you need an exact play-by-play?" They both started walking again.

"I wonder if they'll run off and tell Deucalion?"

"Probably." Isaac sat down heavily next to Stiles who looked a little worried.

"Are you-" Isaac slapped his hand over Stiles' mouth.

"If either one of you asks me if I'm okay or alright again I will slice your balls off and feed them to you." It was a low whisper to them both but they heard him clearly. Isaac removed his hand from Stiles' mouth and turned his attention back to his lunch.

The last half of the school day came and went before Isaac really noticed. The pain in his head and body only seemed to be getting worse. He has almost forgotten that he had asked Derek to pick him up after school until he was outside waiting for him.

"I'll be back later tonight, okay Scott?" Scott glared at Derek.

"If he-If you need me just-"

"Call for you?" Scott nodded quickly and resisted the urge to grab Isaac as he walked away.

When Isaac got into Derek's car he was immediately comforted by Derek' sent. They didn't talk until Derek parked his car in front of the burned down Hale house.

"The twins know." Isaac wanted to get that out of the way because he knew it would make Derek mad. Surprisingly Derek didn't really react.

"I figured they would sooner or later, with you going to school with them." Then his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Isaac. "They didn't try to hurt you did they?"

"No, Aidan looked like he might but Ethan was _freaked._" Derek seemed relieved but also like he had something really important to say. Isaac waited but Derek didn't seem to know how to say what he was thinking. Derek reached out for Isaac's face and before Isaac even felt Derek's hand he jerked away instinctually. Regretting the reflex Isaac grabbed Derek's wrist and placed his hand softly against his cheek. Derek sighed and ran his thumb over the bag under Isaac's eye.

"You look tired…" Isaac closed his eyes and nuzzled against Derek's warm hand. Derek leaned in but left a few inches between them, looking for Isaac to let him know what he wanted him to do. He ran his fingers gently over Isaac's arm, every touch seemed to relieve more and more of the ache in Isaac's body, and he grabbed onto the front of Derek's shirt and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Isaac missed this; Derek's kisses were always so earnest. He opened his mouth to him and let their tongues feel each other out and they soon found a familiar rhythm. Derek pulled away suddenly.

"Wait…I have to say this to you before I get carried away." Isaac leaned his head back against the seat as he watched Derek struggled for the right words. "All I do is make mistakes with you…every time I try to protect you I hurt you. I haven't been there when you need me, I've pushed you away. You're the only person I can count on and I constantly…Isaac look at me?" Isaac hadn't realized he had been staring out the window so he turned to Derek who grabbed onto his hand. "Whatever happens this," He placed his other hand on Isaac's stomach. "This is _our _baby…even if…it doesn't matter; even if he isn't mine he'll be yours and I…I love you. He'll be our baby, is that what you want too?" Isaac couldn't stop himself; tears started pouring from his eyes. Derek was a little unsure on what it meant so he just continued to hold onto his hand.

"You…you love me?" Isaac looked at Derek and he knew it was true. "I love you Derek." Derek leaned over closer and pulled Isaac into his arms. Isaac couldn't stop crying but he relaxed into the warm embrace, feeling for the first time in a long time that everything might be alright.

**_Sorry for taking so long to update! It's been hard to decide on a direction. Hope you at least like it. Review what you like or what you're thinking please :]**


	4. Chapter 4

The moment he walked back into the McCall house his good mood started to fade. Scott was pretending not to be waiting up for him but of course he was. As soon as Isaac reached the top of the stairs Scott was in the hall. Scott started to say something but then he just stood there trying to ask the right question. An annoyed smile crossed Isaac's face when Scott tried to smell him.

"Subtle." He breezed past him into the guest room.

"Wait…" Scott rubbed his forehead quickly. "It's just when I saw him hit you at Deaton's…I had a feeling it wasn't the first time…Now I feel like I have to make sure it was the last time, if that makes sense." Isaac felt some of his annoyance slip away.

"You don't have to worry about me so much…I'm fine." Scott took a step in and Isaac resisted the urge to back away.

"You keep saying that but I know you're not. You're exhausted and I can tell you're in pain. You don't eat, when you sleep you sleep for like an hour or two before you wake up in a panic and then you just lay awake all night. Stiles even said you were moodier than-"

"You're talking to Stiles about me? Did you tell him?!"

"No, it was the day you stayed home from school and he was wondering where you were. I told him it was your business. But maybe I should, I mean he could probably-"

"Not a fucking chance in hell. No one else is going to find out about this."

"Well it's going to be hard to keep it a secret. I mean won't you start to show? And then where will we say it came from? Plus it'll probably be a-"

"I have time alright?!"

"Deaton said a month and a half, or less!"

"Or more!" Isaac ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "Look Scott, I know you're just trying to look out for me but I did this to myself okay? It's my problem." Scott looker perfectly stunned.

"Isaac this isn't just your problem, last time I checked you can't get pregnant all by yourself!" Isaac's stomach jumped into his throat and Scott quickly turned to his mother's door. On that last bit she had fallen against the door. She slowly exited her room into the hall. They all exchanged unsure glances.

"Why don't we talk downstairs boys?" She led them down the stairs into the kitchen. Isaac and Scott sat at the table and Melissa paced on the other side. Scott looked to Isaac.

"You might as well explain it to her, it's your fault."

"Well she was eavesdropping!"

"Hey! Overhearing you two fighting in the hallway right in front of my door is not eavesdropping!" Scott exhaled heavily.

"I guess…so what did you hear?" Melissa wrung her hands thinking.

"Well I am not sure because what I think I heard didn't make any sense."

"Then you probably heard right…you heard me tell Isaac he couldn't get himself pregnant?" She nodded quickly. "Well that's because the night before last we found out that Isaac is…pregnant."

"With a baby?"

"Or a puppy." Isaac added in just to see her shocked face. Melissa sat quickly with a hand over her mouth.

"How?"

"Turns out that an alpha wolf can breed just about anything." Melissa was overwhelmed completely. Isaac's angry sarcastic tone wasn't helping.

"So you and Derek…are having a baby?" Isaac smiled, but it was livid sort of sneer instead of a happy grin.

"Well maybe…You know the night I came to the hospital after being attacked by the alphas? Yeah well I still don't remember everything that happened so who knows? You know that's probably the best part of all! You know besides having to see the looks on everyone's face when they find out. Scott here had to repress a laugh, oh and Derek punched me in the face. It's been real good times all around."

"Isaac?" One look from Scott and he knew he wasn't being himself.

"I'm gonna go get some air." Scott grabbed his wrist.

"By yourself?" Isaac pulled his arm free.

"Yes by myself! Maybe if we're lucky I'll be brutally murdered!" Isaac left with a heavy slam of the door.

"Oh my god…"

"He's just…hormonal I think." Scott kept an ear on Isaac as he looked at his mom, waiting for her to say something.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Just promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"I promise…why Isaac? I mean not that I would wish this on anyone but…hasn't he had enough?" Scott sighed heavily.

"I don't know…I do know no one else would be able to handle this…I think he'll be okay though, once he clears his head."

"Are you sure? Is he safe? I mean with all this Alpha business going on?" Scott shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I don't know what they'll think. They found out today but…I don't know."

"Whatever happens Scott, I'll do anything I can."

"Isaac's always been stronger than any of us give him credit for. Even with everything that has happened to him…he's not sorry for himself and he doesn't want you to feel sorry for him either. He just wants to be stronger one day. I mean I'm not saying he isn't damaged I just…I feel like if anyone is going to fight against the odds it's Isaac." Melissa held her son's hand tightly.

"I'm glad he has you…"

Isaac wanted to run. Run until his heart thrashed his chest, his lungs refused to fill, until his muscles burned off, but he didn't. He decided to do exactly what he said he would, get some air. He found a suitable tree and quickly scaled it for a seat near the top. The air was cool and dry against his skin; he loved high places, nowhere to be boxed in. He couldn't help but listen in on Scott and Melissa. Scott's words were true or they would have been a week ago but Isaac wasn't so sure anymore.

He stayed in the tree until a chill set in the air and he was nearly falling asleep. When he got inside he could tell Melissa was asleep but Scott had heard him. He stopped in Scott's doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I'm sorry. I think you're right, that I am hormonal or something." Scott was sitting up now.

"Don't worry about it…Do you want to talk?"

"No I think I am going to try and sleep…"

"Okay, if you wake up you can just come in and we'll talk about whatever you want."

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Isaac."


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac woke up just like Scott said he would. He hesitated on whether or not he should actually go wake Scott up but a pain in his side encouraged him to get up. He struggled with himself in Scott's doorway; he was such a raging asshole today why does he deserve to-

"Isaac?" Scott interrupted his train of thought with his sleepy voice.

"Ugh yeah…I just. Never mind, go back to sleep."

"No, no, come on." Scott pulled back his blankets and patted the bed. Isaac hesitated but wasn't sure if it was rude to decline such an offer from a friend so he got under the covers. They were both lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. "You seemed to be in a better mood after seeing Derek, I mean before I pissed you off." They both laughed softly.

"Yeah, he apologized to me…and then he said that even if baby isn't his it'll be our baby. He was really sweet; don't tell him I said that." Isaac could see Scott smiling.

"That's funny to hear. Derek being sweet, I can't even imagine."

"I thought he was messing with me the first time he was like that."

"Was that how you two started?" Isaac laughed.

"Nope, I mean you really want to know, it's kind of a long story." Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I want to understand."

"Well I suppose it started with small things. This last summer when it was really just me and him, I was glad he found the loft because the sub car was always so closed in and he gave me the upstairs but it was hard to sleep so far away from him. I mean we never really slept next to each other or anything before just close enough to know the other was there. The nightmares started like they always do and I dealt with it but one night Derek just got tired of listening to me freak out so he called me down stairs. I thought he was going to yell at me or something but he just told me to get on his bed. I felt like a total dick because he was being forced to accommodate my weirdness again so I just lay on the foot of the bed so he could kick me off if he wanted…I don't think I should tell you what escalated things…"

"Why not?" Isaac picked at a loose string on the hem of his shirt.

"Well, it's pretty fucked up…I mean it probably isn't possible but I know you'll think even lesser of me." Scott could tell Isaac was legitimately concerned.

"Dude…I'm not going to judge you and it's not like I'm gonna go running around town screaming it from the roof tops." Scott gave him a reassuring smile and Isaac let out a sigh that sounded like 'well here goes nothing.'

"Well speaking of rooftops that's where it started out. All summer Derek and I and unfortunately sometimes Peter were searching for Erica and Boyd but we were also training, because of the Alpha pack. Anyway I was on the roof of the loft when Derek came up, I'm not sure how the fight started but we got into over who can run faster. Obviously I can, being a damn giraffe and all." Scott laughed. "We decided to have a race over the rooftops, jumping from one end to the other. It was so much fun, and I won. When Derek jumped over the last gap we didn't see each other until he wrecking balled me. We wrestled a bit, in a playful way not a groping kind of way, nothing like that happens until I- well we'll get to that point. He pinned me down which is fine but only for like a second. He didn't let up and I felt so trapped I started freaking out." Scott turned on his side to watch Isaac speak now. "He asked me what I would do, how if I was actually pinned by an enemy how would I get free. I couldn't think straight, before I knew what I was doing I wolfed out and I bit him…three or four times on his neck and face."

"Holy shit." Isaac remembered the blood more than anything, coughing it up with a piece of Derek as he scurried away.

"The look on his face," Isaac shivered at the memory. "He was shocked for half a second asking 'Did you just bite me?' He went for me and I ran. I had already beaten him across once I could do it again but I had to lose him somehow so I jumped off one of the shorter buildings. I ran into the woods and didn't stop until I was sure he wasn't chasing me anymore…Once I stopped though; I had no idea what to do with myself. I got up in a tree and just tried to think for a bit." Isaac cleared his throat. "I was up there for a long time; it was really dark by the time I heard someone coming. He had sent Peter out to find me, as soon as he saw me he just stared at me for a bit. 'Well are you going to come down?' I shook my head no and he sighed. 'Hey I have been looking for you all night and I really want to go home so come down or I'll drag you down.' 'I'd like to see you try.' Peter scoffed up at me. 'Keep it up! I really will come up there! And I don't care if you bite me I'll bite you right back you little shit.' I laughed at him and that was it he started climbing up the tree. Once he was close enough I kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. Giraffe Legs: 2, Hales: 0." Scott laughed at that bit but he seemed to have concern wrapped over Isaac's every word. "He rolled around for a bit before standing back up. He seemed really frustrated but he just sat at the bottom of the tree. 'Well I can't go back without you so I guess I'll just wait. You can't stay up there forever.' He was right; I would have to go back eventually so I thought it would be best to get it over with quickly. When we got to the loft I expected some sort of immediate response from Derek, yelling at least but he just stared at all of his blood that was on my face and shirt. 'Well I'm gonna go. You're welcome Derek.' Derek shot him a glare and Peter left. Neither of us said anything for awhile. I felt like I should apologize but I had no idea what words to use. 'Go take a shower. That smell is pissing me off.' I practically ran to the bathroom, happy to get away from his angry gaze. When I finally got all of his blood off of me and was about to get out I realized I hadn't grabbed a towel or clothes or anything. 'Here' He startled me and I smacked my head on the shower wall but he just held a towel out for me to take. I took the towel and saw that he had left some clothes for me on the sink. He stood in the doorway but had his back turned to me so I could dry off and put clothes on…" Isaac was starting to regret ever even starting this story.

"You can't stop now I have to know what happens!"

"Shh, jeez. If you're mom wakes up and hears one part of this-"

"Sorry, sorry. Just continue."

"I don't know if I should…"

"Why?"

"I don't think you'll understand…"

"Why are you so convinced I won't?" Isaac rubbed his face and sighed heavily.

"Well you've never actually been part of a pack, like with an actual alpha."

"What does that have to do with it?" Isaac sighed and Scott watched a small smile cross over his mouth.

"Ask me some other night; I think I might fall back asleep."

"You brat…"

"Aww don't pout…Do you want me to go back to-"

"No! Just stay…" Scott closed his eyes and Isaac relaxed into Scott's bed. Being wrapped up in Scott's blanket with Scott one small space away was comforting. Whatever happened he could just reach out and he wouldn't be alone.

**...**

**Please review or PM me any thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac rubbed his eyes and shut his English book. Scott was on the far edge of the couch having a conversation with the overly animated Stiles who was sitting amongst many papers and books on the floor. Isaac did his best to ignore a sharp pain in his gut so he turned his focus on to what Stiles was saying.

"I don't think there is any particular strand of wolfs bane that would cause suicidal actions in werewolves. I think it was the combination of the wolfs bane and that creepy hotel. The hotel's curse or whatever you want to call it plus the effects of the wolfs bane caused that particular reaction."

"What would have happened if we hadn't stopped at that motel?"

"I don't know…maybe the accident was entirely constructed so we would have to stop there for the night? I wouldn't put it past someone willing to sacrifice innocent people…wait…Isaac why didn't you try to kill yourself in the hotel?" Isaac shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about that…"

"Well Ethan tried to saw himself open, Boyd tried to drown himself, Scott you were going to light yourself on fire, those are all really extreme and efficient ways to kill yourself but Isaac you were just hiding…and you were sitting closer to coach than Scott so it can't be anything to do with intake…" Stiles went quiet as he lost himself in thought.

"Why does it matter?" Stiles sat up.

"Well why does it matter if the sacrifices are all virgins? It just does, it makes sense to whoever is doing this. They have a reason for everything so maybe you didn't try to kill yourself for a reason."

"I think you're making mountains out of mole hills." Isaac rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the ache.

"What do you think Scott?" Scott looked to Isaac, unsure of himself.

"Oh…I don't know…"

"You have no opinion?" When Scott didn't answer Stiles zeroed back in on Isaac. "Maybe it has to do with you being sick lately." Isaac raised an eyebrow at Stiles when he used air quotes around the word sick.

"I'm fine. I'm not sick anymore."

"Right…you don't eat, you look like you haven't slept in days and anytime I look at you it's like someone is stomping your feet under the table and you're trying to ignore it. Just pain face all day long, but no you're right, totally fine." Isaac sighed softly and left the room, he was just going to go upstairs but he went out the front door instead.

"I told you to leave him alone Stiles, he doesn't feel good."

"I know! What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh my god, I feel like everyone knows except for me!"

Isaac quickly ran out of earshot after that. He needed some time to think. If Stiles was noticing then everyone else must be…no, no one noticed when he came to school with bruises they surely wouldn't be paying any attention now. Stiles was right though he was in pain, all the time, maybe something wasn't right. Before he could decide on where to go he realized he was standing outside of Dr. Deaton's clinic. He was hesitant to knock like always but Deaton simply opened the door to him.

"Oh Isaac, I was hoping you would stop by soon. You look…"

"I feel worse."

"Come in."

Before long Isaac was up on that metal table again. Deaton pulled up Isaac's shirt and started pressing on his abdomen. Isaac grasped onto the table, trying not to move even though every touch sent a white hot lick of pain up his spine.

"You aren't showing yet but I definitely feel a difference. Your womb seems to be pressing up into your internal organs instead of out…Maybe Ms. McCall can obtain an ultrasound machine, I would love an inside look."

"Is that normal or is something wrong?"

"Honestly, I am not sure Isaac. This is only something I have ever heard about, I've never seen an actual case until now." Isaac sat up and pulled his shirt down.

"I'll ask about the ultra sound…In all the stories you have heard about this, did any end with everyone still alive?" Deaton didn't have to say anything; the look on his face spoke volumes. "I didn't think so." He jumped off the table and headed for the door.

When he got back to the McCall house Melissa was pulling into the driveway. He stopped to help her bring in the groceries.

"You don't have to do that, I've got it."

"It's okay, I can carry some grocery bags, I won't break or anything." She let him carry most of the bags in but insisted on putting everything away herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay…"

"Really?" She stopped putting things away to make eye contact with him. "You can tell me…"

"I…I've been having a lot of…pain lately. I saw Deaton today; he wanted me to ask you if you had access to an ultrasound machine."

"Is everything okay with-I mean does he think there is something wrong?"

"He isn't sure. There's not really a whole lot of information about this kind of thing."

"Well how about tomorrow you and Deaton come by the hospital, I wouldn't be able to get a machine out but I could get one to a quiet room for awhile. What did he suggest you do for the pain?"

"I didn't really mention it. There isn't anything he can do about it anyway."

Isaac headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. He carefully and quickly dove under the covers; he closed his eyes and begged sleep to take him.

"_Wake up…open your eyes." Isaac slowly sat up, he felt a soft breeze across his skin and the scratch of dead branches under his palms before he could see he was in the woods. Nothing looked real; everything seemed to be made of white smoke._

"_Am I…am I in a dream?"He stood and started walked walking into the flowing wood._

"_No…this is our future."_

"_Our?" Isaac froze as he saw a wolf in his path, this wasn't any wolf, it was his. He locked eyes with himself, like looking into a mirror. His wolf broke the contact and turned to the small pup sitting near his back leg. Isaac couldn't stop himself from smiling as he knelt down and picked up the pup as it ran to him. His pup kissed his hands as he kissed its soft face. _

_The moment was shattered by a bullet splintering open a nearby tree. His wolf took the pup by the scruff and ran. Isaac ran after them, barely able to keep up. He fell to the ground as he felt the bones in his leg break apart. He looked ahead to see his wolf caught in a trap, a menacing cloud of purple smoke that burned his eyes was lingering over the limp body. Isaac quickly pulled himself closer but before he could reach them a menacing figure was standing over them. The whimper of his pup drove him to stand and attack the harsh smoke but he simple fell right through it to the ground. He felt the bullet in his stomach and there was no more whimpering. He was frozen now, looking into his wolfs eyes and he only heard the final bullet._

Isaac jerked awake and tears stung his eyes as they fell down his face. He wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes to focus in on the heartbeat. Scott burst through the door nearly falling over as he ran to Isaac's side.

"What happened?!" Isaac couldn't move and didn't speak so Scott sat on the bed in front of him. "You smell like you're hurt-"

"I need Derek…where's my phone?" Isaac jumped off of the bed and started looking.

"Why? What is going on?" Isaac found his phone and dialed Derek without answering Scott.

"Derek I-I..." Isaac suddenly felt didn't know what to say, what did he want?

"Five minutes and I am there." Derek hung up and Isaac was relieved he didn't have to articulate what he needed. Isaac flung the phone on the bed and headed for the front door.

"Isaac wait!" Scott grabbed his arm at the elbow; Isaac spun around and smashed his palm into the bridge of Scott's nose. He pulled away holding his nose until it healed.

"Scott…I'm sorry but you can't do that…I'm sorry." Isaac ran down the stairs and through the front door. Once he was outside Derek pulled into the driveway. Isaac was in the passenger seat before he could get out. "Drive…please just drive."


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened? Why do you smell like that?"

"Like what?" Isaac was doubled over, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I don't know. It's like bruises or broken bones…"

"It hurts…everything hurts…" Derek was so unsure of what to say, Isaac never talked about how he was feeling, physically or emotionally.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm all fucking emotional, god damn pregnancy hormones because there's a baby inside of me that is crushing my internal organs!" Isaac couldn't repress a sob. "I saw him…he's beautiful and perfect and he looks like you…but you will never get to meet him because he's going to die!" Isaac's trembling hands wiped his tears away and leaned against the cool window.

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw it. Something is going to kill him…I felt it. I feel like I'm losing my mind, I broke Scotts nose and I dragged you all the way out here just so you could watch me blubber-"

"Isaac. What do you mean you saw…you saw someone kill him?"

"I thought it was a dream at first but it wasn't. It was my wolf showing me the future, like a warning but I can't, I can't stop it from happening." Isaac gripped onto his shirt as another wave of pain shattered his nerves.

Derek turned onto an unfamiliar road. Isaac was in too much pain to question it, he hadn't even realized they had stopped until Derek opened his door and helped him out. His vision was blurred and he wasn't quite sure where they were. He was laying on his back now, bright light above him, then Derek's soft hand on his face.

"You still with me baby? Isaac?" Derek's face looked worried but Isaac couldn't stay focused on him. He felt his eyes shift to yellow and he felt a growl build in his chest as he felt someone grabbing on his arm. It was Deaton's hands; he had a syringe full of green medication pressing into his vein. "Isaac, it's okay. It'll make you feel better." Isaac's vision blurred further and then went dark.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…he told me he saw the future, that his wolf showed him the future and that our baby was going to die…" Derek sat heavily and rubbed his face.

"He said his wolf showed him the future? Did he say it seemed like a dream?"

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

"It means Isaac is more connected to his wolf than anyone I have met in a very long time."

"You mean his wolf really did show him the future?"

"He saw a probable future…how many full moons did it take for Isaac to gain control of his wolf?"

"The first few he lost it for a little but he was never completely out of control the entire night. The only time he loses it is when he is feeling…claustrophobic."

"Do the two of you spend a lot of time together?"

"We used to…"

"Would you say you know more about him then Scott?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me this-" Isaac suddenly sat up, eyes yellow, growl building in his throat.

"You said he would be out for a few hours!"

"He should be. I don't understand-" Isaac jumped from the table and slashed Deaton's chest. Derek grabbed Isaac's leg and pulled him back.

"Stop!" Isaac tore into Derek's arms and chest before shoving him across the room. When Derek sat up Isaac was gone. "Shit." He dug into his pocket for his phone.

Scott had been surprised when Derek called. He was shocked when he heard about Isaac's violent action and that he was now missing.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Scott asked as he watched Deaton bandage his chest.

"Don't worry about me Scott. You need to focus on finding him." Scott turned to Derek who was staring at his wounded arm.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I don't know."

"Where would he go?" Derek looked to Scott, anger in his eyes.

"Why would I have called you if I knew that?" Scott sighed and went out the same door Isaac had. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Isaac's scent. He could tell he was nowhere near this area anymore but he had left a trail with Derek and Deaton's blood. Scott followed the trail and it led him onto the woods. Derek quickly caught up.

"Why did he break your nose?" Scott smacked a branch out of his face and continued walking.

"I grabbed his arm. Why did he claw the shit out of you?"

"I pulled him away from Deaton." Scott froze as he heard someone running towards them. "Relax; it's just Cora and Peter."

"Peter? Really?"

"He can help."

"If you really don't want me here Scott I can leave? It's not like I really _want _to help." Peter's smug voice instantly annoyed Scott.

"You're helping whether you want to or not so shut up!" Derek repressed a snarl.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Cora looked far more concerned than Peter.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we just have to find him." Scott turned to Derek.

"You can't tell her or anyone. Isaac will kill you."

"Why-It doesn't matter right now; we need to find him before he hurts someone…or himself." After dismissing his own question Derek continued along the fading trail. Cora walked alongside Scott.

"Did Isaac do that to him?"

"Yeah."

"Why isn't he healing?"

"We aren't sure…"

"Why would Isaac do that?"

"I don't think he knows what he's doing." Scott stopped. "Derek the blood trail is ending. His scent is weak; he hasn't been here for awhile. We should spread out and try covering more ground." Derek stopped and sighed.

"I agree. If any of you find him do not engage him, just call for us, especially you." Derek turned to Peter who had a very annoyed face on.

They quickly fanned out and continued their search at a sprinting pace. Scott made it all the way to the school before hearing from anyone. He stood there for a moment wondering if he should double back or try to meet up with one of the others. He felt his eyes change as he heard Cora's howl, calling them. He was the last to reach her.

Derek, Peter, and Cora were standing perfectly still, staring into a clearing. Scott stood next to them, he could see this wasn't always a clearing; Isaac had destroyed the trees and made it this way. Some were pulled out of the ground; others were left as splintered stumps. Isaac was sitting in the middle of the perfect circle he had made, back to them.

"What is he doing?" Peter was the first to ask.

"I don't know. He's just been sitting there." Cora whispered back. Derek took a step forward and Scott grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I don't think we should cross into the circle."

"Why?"

"He made it for a reason…"

"Well, we found him. I'll be going now." Peter turned on his heal and started back, Scott had to grab onto Derek's arm to stop him from moving this time.

"Let him go Derek. It isn't like he actually helps with anything." Peter nearly turned back to challenge Scott's statement but he really didn't want to help, especially if Isaac might tear him up like he had Derek.

"What should we do?" Cora looked to Scott who had no idea.

"Yeah Scott, what's your plan?" Derek smiled when Scott didn't answer.

"Well I am going to go talk to him." Derek slowly moved closer to the circle a red light threw him back into a tree. Cora ran to him and Scott knelt down to look for a defined edge. He saw nothing but he could feel something…it wasn't unlike how mountain ash made him feel, but it was something else. Cora knelt down next to him.

"Derek's out…what are you thinking?" Scott slowly extended his hand; he stopped when he felt hot flickers on his finger tips.

"Let's go around, so he can see us, and I'll try to talk to him." Cora was a little hesitant to be directly in Isaac's line of vision so she stayed back a few feet. Scott felt out the edge and sat directly in fort of Isaac, a distance of at least twelve feet separated them. "Isaac? Can you hear me?" Isaac slowly looked up, his eyes were yellow but he wasn't transformed. "What do you want Isaac? Should we leave you alone? Should we stay? Do you want to go home?" Isaac's shoulders slumped and his head hung low.

"I…I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper.

"No one is mad at you. You don't have to run from us. Please Isaac, I am just worried about you, let me help you…Isaac?" Isaac stood and the force shimmered around him.

"I am sorry I hit you, I never wanted to do that. Is Deaton okay?"

"Yes he is fine. He is more worried about you…At the risk of having my balls cut off and fed to me…are you okay?" Isaac smiled and a soft laugh escaped his lips and then he sat back down.

"No…I'm not okay. Please leave me here…"

"I can't…I won't do that Isaac."

"I don't want to hurt you…" Isaac lay on his side and turned away from him. Scott ran around the circle to face Isaac again.

"This hurts me, seeing you like this. You're already hurting me." Isaac sat up and was intently staring into Scott. "Let me in…let me help you?" The sound of glass shattering became so loud Scott had to cover his ears; it was the shield, cracking and crumbling apart around Isaac. When it had finally fallen Scott ran to Isaac. "Don't ever scare me like that again, I thought I lost you." He flinched back at first but Scott pulled him close to his chest, arms tight around him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Cora, we're almost there."

"He's heavy as shit. Give me Isaac." She let go of Derek and he slumped to the ground, still unconscious.

"Here, be careful." She pulled Isaac's arm over her shoulder, he was awake but he wasn't fully aware, he wouldn't speak and he seemed confused. Scott pulled Derek off the ground and he suddenly jerked awake. "Whoa Derek are you okay?" Derek looked around quickly and his eyes froze on Isaac. He ran to him, pushing Cora away, grabbing him by the arm and jaw, and stared intently into his eyes. His eyes shifted red and Isaac's yellow. "What are you doing? Let him go!" Before he could pull him off Isaac pushed Derek away. Isaac started to back away from all of them.

"Isaac?" Cora's voice was worried. Isaac stopped and looked to all of them; he knelt down in front of Derek.

"Did I do that?" Isaac ran a hand over Derek's still open wounds. Derek grabbed his hand, the motion startled Scott, he wasn't sure if it was aggressive.

"You don't remember?" Isaac shook his head. "Are you feeling better?" Isaac sat down in front of Derek and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." Derek put a hand on his back.

"Okay, I'll take you home." Derek picked him up and they finally made it out of the trees. Once they reached the clinic Isaac jumped out of his arms.

"I don't want to go in there."

"Okay…Scott?" Derek turned to Scott who was unlocking his (well his mom's) car.

"Come on Isaac, we'll go." Isaac looked to Derek for a moment before getting in the car.

"Scott."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be over in the morning. If anything happens in the mean time let me know."

"Sure." Scott got in and Isaac had his head in his lap, he slowly reached out and rubbed a small circle in his back, before driving them home. He got Isaac home and into his room. His mom walked in as he was taking his jacket off.

"Where have you been? I was worried!"

"I had to find him." Melissa looked to Isaac who was perfectly still on his stomach with his eyes open. She sat on the bed next to him, looking even more worried.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" She ran her hand over his hair and sighed, waiting. When he didn't answer she looked to Scott.

"I don't know what is wrong. I'll talk to Deaton and Derek tomorrow." She left the room with a concerned look. Scott pulled off his shoes and changed. When he got into bed Isaac was still unmoving. "Isaac…can you hear me?" Scott reached out and Isaac closed his eyes, flinching away softly.

"What happened?" Isaac's voice was soft, eyes still closed.

"It's a long story. How are you feeling?" Isaac had a hand clenching onto his shirt but was otherwise still.

"I feel…lost." Scott lay farther down on the bed, face to face with Isaac.

"You're not lost. You're home…with me." Isaac opened his eyes and the softest of smiles crossed his lips. Scott reached out again, slower this time, dragging his finger tips down his back. He rubbed small circles into his shoulders and Isaac started to relax. "Isaac…are you in pain?" Scott could smell it, harsh and metallic. Isaac nodded slowly, staring blankly at Scott's neck. "What does it feel like?" Isaac sighed softly.

"It feels like I'm dying. Every piece of me is rotting away."

"No you don't smell like rot…you smell like broken bones, blood and marrow. Nothing we can't fix." Isaac looked at him now, doe eyes glistening. "Please don't run from me next time…I got so…scared." Isaac furrowed his brows.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." Scott wasn't exactly sure why but he leaned in and pressed his lips to Isaac's. It was a chaste and fleeting kiss. Isaac hadn't pulled away but Scott was a little frightened he might now but he was pleasantly surprised when Isaac reached out for him, pulling himself close to Scott's chest.

"Derek is already mad at me. You shouldn't do that unless you really mean it." Scott felt a jolt of adrenaline in his chest at the thought of Derek angry with Isaac, but Isaac nuzzled his chest softly, scenting himself with Scott. "He likes you…" Scott looked at Isaac confused.

"Who?" Isaac grabbed Scott's hand and pressed it to his stomach. He felt it then, the change in Isaac. His body relaxed, the scent of pain faded into Isaac's naturally sweet scent.

"I think he feels…safe." Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac and leaned his head on the top of his.

"That's because he is." Isaac closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Isaac." Isaac's eyes snapped open at the sound of Derek's voice. Scott was still asleep so he carefully untangled their limbs and left the bed. Derek was down stairs in the kitchen, waiting for him. Isaac was nervous, sleeping had helped him remember and he felt crazy and guilty, now the pains in his stomach started up again. He was relieved to see Derek had completely healed.

"I'm glad you healed. Are you feeling better?" Isaac whispered so Scott wouldn't wake up.

"I was…" Derek grabbed Isaac's arms and slammed him up against the counter. "Until you came in here reeking of him." Derek was also whispering but his tone was seething. "Is that why you wouldn't go with me? You wanted to be alone with him?" Derek grabbed Isaac's throat, eyes searching his face. Isaac pushed Derek away and tried to leave the kitchen but Derek grabbed his arm and slapped him. "No, you don't get to just run away! Tell me what you did." Derek had a harsh hold on Isaac's arms but he pulled away and slapped Derek back.

"I was comforted by a friend! Who rubbed my back and let me lay my head on his chest. What a betrayal that must be to you…plus you have no right, don't think I can't smell her on you." Derek's face looked confused and pained until he pushed Isaac against the fridge, hands gentle on his face.

"I'm sorry…" Isaac relaxed into the touch, resting his forehead on Derek's collarbone, the pains in his stomach fading away.

"Me too." Derek gently lifted his chin and their lips met soft and sweet, Derek being as earnest as ever.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" They recognized the voice before they looked to see Stiles in the doorway.

Scott had been half way down the stairs when he heard the first slap and arrived in the kitchen just in time to see Stiles standing there, mouth open, looking perfectly shocked.

"Oh my god Stiles…hey, what's up?" Stiles looked from Isaac and Derek back to Scott back to Isaac and Derek.

"What's up? What's up? Well I-I come in here to give you a ride to school and the first thing I see is Derek with his freaking tongue in Isaac's mouth! Oh my god…"

"Okay. Stop with the 'oh my gods'. Stiles just don't freak out…" Isaac said, tensely gripping at his shirt.

"Don't freak out?! But-but you and him-you two-together!" Stiles grabbed onto the doorway and Scott ran over to him, having him sit at the table.

"It's okay. Just calm down for a minute."

"We should go anyway. Deaton wants to see you about last night." Scott stood up straight turning to Derek who was leaning over, only really meaning for Isaac to hear him.

"He isn't going anywhere with you!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Everyone straightened up as Melissa walked in. She was in her pajamas and looked less than thrilled to be awake. They took turns stammering for words until Stiles found some.

"Well I came to give Scott and Isaac a ride to school and I sorta walked in to Derek with his tongue in Isaac's mouth and his hands were all grabby and ugh…" Stiles shuddered at the thought. "Oh and Scott and Derek were about to fight over him being around Isaac, which I don't get but I am the last person to know anything so yeah…"

"In the kitchen, really Isaac?"

"He's exaggerating. But yeah…sorry." Isaac was getting more and more uncomfortable with this awkward situation, pains tearing at his stomach.

"Scott, Derek, why were you about to fight?" Derek couldn't even think about answering before Scott.

"I'm not going to let him just take Isaac. I woke up because I heard him hit Isaac again!"

"Again?"

"He hit me too."

"Yeah after you hit him that doesn't count!" Derek and Scott were both close to transforming until Isaac stepped away from the counter and left the room.

"You outside." Melissa practically ordered and Derek quickly left. "Scott why don't you take Stiles to your room for a minute." Scott tried to object but her mom glare had him up the stairs before he could say anything. Isaac was sitting on the couch rubbing his neck. She sat next to him and slowly placed her hand on his back, tracing the same small circles Scott had. "Isaac, Scott said again…Does Derek hit you a lot?" Isaac tried to swallow but his mouth was dry.

"No…not all the time or anything."

"But often? Often enough for Scott to notice…" Isaac nodded softly, not really sure what to say. Even after everyone found out about his dad, no one really asked him about it. "What do you want to do?" Isaac looked to her confused. "I know Scott would like to keep you from him, and I'm sure Derek wants you with him. What do _you_ want?" Isaac felt the pains in his stomach fading away, her eyes were soft, hand still gently placed on his back.

"I want everyone to suck it up and get along. This is all stressful enough without having to tip toe around everyone. Can't I just have one day without fighting?" Melissa smiled empathetically and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Isaac…you're too good to them." She rubbed one more circle into his back before standing up.

"Scott, Derek, get in here." She waited until they were standing on opposite sides of the room, Stiles standing next to Scott. "I'm sure you heard but I'll clarify. There will be NO fighting or bickering or even an exchange of angry glares. If either one of you starts something that's it, I will make it my life's mission to punish you in ways you can't even imagine. Clear?" They both nodded. "Oh and we'll all be going to see Deaton and get Isaac his ultrasound together." Scott and Derek both furrowed their brows, annoyed.

"An ultrasound? Can I come too?" Melissa had almost forgotten about Stiles so she turned to Isaac for an indicator on what he wanted. He sighed softly and turned to Stiles.

"I need you to swear on Lydia's life you will not tell any living soul about today, any part of today, or any information you find out in relation after today." Stiles was a little shocked, opening and closing his mouth.

"Really? Like ever?"

"Say it or go home." Stiles huffed before rubbing his forehead.

"Okay I swear. We can all talk about it though right?" Isaac nodded and slowly got up from the couch.

"Well let me get dressed and we'll go." Melissa started up the stairs then turned back around. "Stiles, watch them. Oh and I might not have werewolf hearing but I do have mom hearing." She gave them all a stern look before heading up stairs.

"I'm going to change too…Scott?" Scott looked down at his pajamas and nodded. Isaac could smell the frustration roll off of Derek as he went upstairs with Scott. After he had put fresh clothes on he watched Scott try to dress while angrily distracted. "I already regret letting Stiles come along today…I mean he's still freaked out about me and Derek, I can't wait for him to find out why I'm fat." Scott stopped.

"What? You're not fat." Isaac lifted his shirt and poked at his belly.

"What's this then?"

"A baby bump. I think it's cute, the rest of you is still thin, you look like you're trying to smuggle a cantaloupe or something."

"It's not cute. I wasn't showing yesterday and now today I'm cantaloupe size. Tomorrow I'll be watermelon size and then the next day I'll be-"

"Whoa relax. You aren't even cantaloupe size it's just the first think that popped in my head. I wouldn't have even noticed if you didn't grab at it when it hurts. You look fine and I'm sure it won't get watermelon size or anything…Oh and don't worry about Stiles, the worst he'll do is bore you to death with twelve hours of research he's done." Isaac smiled softly.

"I hope your right."

"Boys lets go." Melissa called from down stairs.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Isaac sighed softly before heading down stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa decided the best way to travel was separately. She would drive Isaac in her car, Stiles could take Scott and Derek had his own car. Isaac was relieved, the last thing he needed was for Scott and Derek to attack each other in the back of a car with Stiles in the middle. The silence of driving with Melissa was comfortable.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" The question sounded perfectly normal coming from her.

"No…I haven't. I've been thinking more about what he'll call me. I mean technically speaking I'm the mom but that's just way too weird in my brain…" Melissa smiled softly.

"He? You think it's a boy."

"I know he is…well that's what my wolf says anyway."

"Your wolf talks to you?" Isaac rubbed his forehead.

"It's a silent thing…most of the time anyway."

"Hmm. Scott never talks like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You talk about your wolf like it's a completely separate entity; whereas Scott considers it more a part of himself. I mean I don't even think Scott has ever called it his wolf he just calls it shifting or changing or transforming."

"I know. Derek is like that too. I don't know why it's different for me…but it isn't shifting for me it's letting him take over…sitting in the back seat for awhile." When they pulled up to the hospital and parked they were silent again for a few moments.

"Wait here and I'll get a room all set up and then I'll come get you. Okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles and Derek parked close by and met Melissa at the back of her car.

"I'll get a room ready, just wait here." She started to walk away but quickly turned back. "No fighting." She pointed an authoritative finger at Derek and Scott before going inside. Isaac got out of the car and they all stood in an uncomfortable silence. Isaac was less than shocked that Stiles was the first to speak.

"So…you guys are like…you know boyfriends or whatever?" Derek was clearly annoyed but Isaac answered.

"No we're not."

"You're not?" Scott asked, clearly confused. Even Derek was looking at him with a tense face.

"Well I mean we're together I guess but we aren't committed or anything…"

"Oh so like an open relationship?"

"Sort of…" Isaac was way uncomfortable with this especially with Derek and Scott studying his responses.

"Why has the two of you being gay been such a big secret?" Derek's glare nearly slapped Stiles at the word 'gay'.

"We're not gay." Stiles laughed.

"Well you kind of are. Straight guys don't usually kiss other guys like Derek was kissing you."

"Being with one guy doesn't make you gay Stiles." Isaac leaned against the side of the car; this conversation was knotting his insides.

"Oh so you're like bisexual?"

"Sure if you want to put a name on it that works." Isaac pressed his hand into his side; trying to ease the pain.

"What's really wrong with you? Why would you need an ultrasound?" Stiles had his brows furrowed for a few moments before they shot up his forehead in realization. His face was pure shock as he finally pieced it all together. "WHAT?! NO! WHAT?! NO…" When no one said anything and Isaac turned away he knew his guess was spot on. "OH MY GOD! THAT CAN HAPPEN?! WHA-"

"Jeez Stiles stop yelling!" Scott did his best to quiet his friend.

"That's why I didn't want Scott to tell you." Stiles looked a little hurt.

"I'm just surprised…I mean…" Stiles made a motion around his head like it was exploding which they took as 'mind blown'. Derek rubbed his face in frustration and moved away from the group. Half of Isaac wanted to reach out for him, pull him close, find safety in him like so many times before, the other half wanted to push him further, knowing Scott was only an arm's length away. "How far along are you?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure, why?"

"Just wondering when you'll be giving birth…" Isaac literally gagged. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, which was the only comforting Isaac would get in such a public place.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask any more questions Stiles." Scott was watching Derek closely as he spoke.

"But I-I have so many! Can all guy werewolves get pregnant? Will it be nine months or two like dogs? Is he having one baby or like a litter?" Scott didn't even have time to move before Isaac had backhanded Stiles so hard he fell against the car and then to the ground.

"I AM NOT HAVING A LITTER! I AM NOT A DOG YOU FUCKI-" Derek turned Isaac to him, his eyes were gold, fangs visible, claws emerging so Derek shifted his eyes from soft green to alpha red. Scott was slightly fascinated by the tense stare down. He could practically smell the emotions they were sending back and forth and he realized that this is what Derek had tried to do with Isaac the night before, communicate in this silent way. The emotional ball they were rolling back and forth slowly lost its intensity and felt more like understanding. Isaac took a step back, trying to breathe. Once he was calm he extended a hand to Stiles. "I'm sorry…" Stiles took the hand and leaned against the trunk holding a hand over his left eye. "I should have never let you come along."

"Isaac?" Isaac quickly turned to the hospital doors at the sound of Melissa's voice. She waved them all over. "Stiles what happened?" Stiles was doing his best to pretend he wasn't crying.

"That's my fault…do you have an ice pack?"

"Of course. What did you do Isaac?" Isaac nearly cringed with how ashamed he felt, he hadn't meant to hit him, it all happened before he had time to think about what he was doing.

"He deserved it." Melissa looked at Derek like he had three heads. "Tell her what you said Stiles…he asked if he was having a baby or a litter. Oh and if it would be nine months or two _like a dog…_" Melissa looked to Stiles who made no attempt at denying the words.

"I don't care what he said. Isaac you should know better…" She shook her head at him and then turned to Stiles. "And I can't believe you would be so insensitive." The guilt seeping from them nearly made Scott hold his nose. "Well Deaton is here so let's go."

She led them to a room at the far end of a long hallway on a nearly empty floor. It was a smaller room; Isaac hesitated at the door, everyone else inside waiting for him. Scott and Derek could hear his pounding heart in their ears like it was their own.

"Isaac? It's alright…" Melissa smiled reassuringly and he swallowed down his panic where it turned into a sharp pain. He forced himself into the room and onto the hospital bed. "Are you sure you want everyone in here?" Isaac looked around and the room was crowded but it was still breathable.

"Yeah…can you just get Stiles some ice?" She gave him a soft smile before leaving the room. He leaned back and tried not to focus on a strange stain on the ceiling.

"Isaac, Ms. McCall has informed me of the pain you've been in recently. I wish you would have told me during our last visit." Deaton's face was concerned.

"I didn't think it was important. It's not like they make werewolf strength ibuprofen I can take so what would be the point?"

"The point is pain is usually not a good sign especially this early."

"I don't know if it's that early…I mean I'm showing now…"

"Since last-" Isaac lifted his shirt just over his belly and Deaton stopped talking to lean down and look at the new growth. "Can I palpate your abdomen?"

"Palpate?" Scott hadn't realized he had said it out loud until everyone was looking at him.

"It basically means touch." Isaac said softly before giving Deaton a consenting nod. Melissa returned with an ice pack and some pills and a small white cup of water for Stiles. When he moved his hand from his eye to take the ice pack they could see the swelling and that his skin was already bruised.

"What happened there?" Deaton shot an accusing glance at Derek but was surprised with Isaacs reply.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard." No one said anything for a long while until Isaac leaned back again. "Can we get this over with?"

"Right. Yes so just try to breathe normally." Deaton pressed one glove hand just under Isaac's ribcage and slowly moved it down. Isaac grabbed his hand when he pressed just below his sternum.

"Stop…hurry up with the ultrasound…I need out of here." Isaac was trying his best to relax but he could feel the first stage of a panic attack ghosting over his skin. Deaton poured some surprisingly warm gel onto his stomach as he turned on the machine, the beeps were ear piercing but it was a distraction. Everyone including Stiles leaned in for a closer look as Deaton touched the wand down on Isaac's stomach. It all looked like grey static until Deaton searched around a bit finding a small leg. It was a little startling how developed it already was. A few more inches and he found the other leg, then up to the heart, and then he made sure both arms were there before moving to the face. Isaac stopped Deaton's hand, looking into the face of his unborn child. "Derek?" It was a soft whisper but Derek was by his side in a moment, gaze also transfixed on the screen. Derek grabbed Isaac's hand and when they looked at each other. Scott saw it for the first time, the love they shared. Deaton took some pictures and then continued to investigate with the wand.

"See this here?" Isaac looked to the screen and it was confusing but he was sure Deaton was about to explain it.

"What is it?"

"This is your liver; it's about four inches out of place. With a normal human pregnancy the internal organs naturally move over time, making room for the fetus. Your body was never designed to carry a fetus especially not one growing at supernatural speed so the ultimate result is that your internal organs are being damaged by the force and speed at which they are being pushed up and aside."

"Shouldn't he be healing though?"

"He should but it seems that his body is at war with itself. One part wanting to heal and force this abnormality out returning the organs to proper function and placement the other part-the womb-demands nourishment and space. It seems the womb is winning. The fetus is growing faster than even I suspected. At this rate your fetus will reach maturity in weeks not months." Isaac squeezed Derek's hand tighter. He wasn't ready, he just found out this was even possible and now in a few weeks he'll be having a baby who depends on him for everything. Deaton moved the wand down, closer to the top of Isaac's jeans.

"It's strange…"

"What?"

"It seems instead of the womb being attached to any sort of birthing canal it's attached to the spine…"

"What does that mean?" Derek asked but Isaac already knew the answer.

"I believe it means that there is no way for Isaac to deliver. The fetus will have to be surgically removed or possibly when it reaches maturity it could…" Deaton took a breath before completing his thought. "It could simply tear its way out on its own." Scott saw it then the tell tale black traveling up Derek's arms as he took some of Isaac's pain away.

"What about the damage to his organs? When the baby is taken out will he heal then? What if they fail before the baby is ready?" Deaton shook his head.

"I don't know Derek…" Isaac let go of Derek's hand and sat up. Deaton turned the machine off and handed Isaac some paper towels to wipe the gel off of his stomach. He got off the table and left the room.

"He just needs to get some air. He'll come back." Derek sat heavily in a nearby chair.

"Should one of us see if he's okay?" Melissa kept a worried eye on him as he left the hall.

"Only if you want a shiner like the one Stiles has." Derek ran his hand through his hair. "He needs to be alone to think sometimes."

"If the baby is ready in a few weeks will Isaac be okay? Will his organs last that long?" Scott warily turned to Deaton.

"It's hard to say. As of right now the damage is severe enough that he is hardly retaining any nutrients due to poor organ function, the fetus will only grow larger causing further damage and most likely pressing higher and higher into his chest cavity, putting pressure on the lungs and heart."

"A human baby can break ribs from normal movements…if Isaac's baby is attached to his spine and growing into his chest…what will it be able to break?" Everyone was quit as they suffered mental imagery of what they all knew could happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac's head was swimming and he couldn't get a full breath. Once he made it outside the sun stung his eyes so he ran across the parking lot into the trees. The light here was soft and he was able to take a deep breath. Another pain seared his abdomen and he knew now that his stress was making the baby grow faster.

He tried to relax, trying to slow the baby down and he was close to feeling normal when he heard the fall of running feet nearby. He turned to face the noise and was immediately confronted by the transformed form of Kali. She launched herself off a nearby tree planning to deliver a harsh kick but Isaac grabbed her by the ankle and snapped the bone, tuning that clawed foot around. She screamed and he let her go, backing away having no idea how he had just done that. She sat and stared at her still broken leg.

"How is that possible?" Isaac ignored her and tried to turn back to the hospital but she started to laugh, when he turned back to her she wasn't smiling or laughing. "I should have killed you…Now I can't remember what I was thinking, letting the twins in your head-"

"Kali!" Ethan knelt down at her side. "Are you insane? Deucalion said-"

"I know what he said!" Kali angrily pulled away from his concerned touch. When Aidan reached them he turned to Isaac, eyes red. He lunged and Isaac didn't move because he heard a familiar growl from behind him that made Aidan hesitate or was it Isaac's unnerving stillness, he wasn't sure. Derek however didn't hesitate he plunged his claws into Aidan's side and dragged them up his chest. Ethan grabbed his brother and pulled him away. Derek started after them but stopped in mid step.

"Derek." He turned back to Isaac who was holding his hand out for him. Derek took the hand and Isaac led them out of the woods.

"What just happened?"

"I uh she's mad at me…"

"What?"

"She smelled jealous and she was angry at herself for not killing me and for letting…" Isaac ran a hand over his forehead as he felt the memories flooding back so strongly that he fell to the ground, the blue sky a blank canvas for his racing thoughts. The memories were confusing…he still couldn't remember seeing Erica but he remembered Ethan holding his arms behind his back while Aidan clawed into his mind. Ethan was trying to reassure him with soft kisses and gentle hands. Isaac wasn't sure what Aidan was looking for but he couldn't stand this much longer, the moment Ethan relaxed his grip on his arms he shoved Aidan back and scrambled away from Ethan. The fight went on how a fight between two alphas and a beta would expect to be played out, in the end Isaac was bleeding, holding onto his slashed side. Aidan angrily gripped onto Isaac's neck, clearing his mind of the nights events. When Aidan was done he went to the other side of the room and without thought Isaac saw the nearest window and threw himself out. The next thing he remembered he was being shocked by a car battery.

"Isaac?" He could feel Derek's hand on his face. He slowly sat up and realized he was he was on the hot asphalt of the hospital parking lot.

"It's your baby…" Derek looked confused and helped Isaac off of the ground.

"What?"

"I remember…mostly. He was kissing my neck but…"

"Who's he?" Isaac smiled.

"Now you smell jealous." Isaac couldn't help but smile and Derek was incredibly confused by his roller coaster of emotions.

"What is going on with you? You snapped Kali's leg like a chicken bone and when Aidan went for you…you didn't even flinch."

"I knew you were there…"

"What about Kali?" Isaac shrugged.

"All of weird shit has been happening to me…"

"Like what?" Isaac was distracted by Scott's voice, he was still inside the hospital but he could hear him distinctly talking to Deaton.

"The circle had no definitive edge, and when Derek tried to walk into it there was a flash of red light before he was knocked back and I don't think it was the falling back that knocked him out I think it was the circle Isaac made."

"What did this made clearing look like?"

"The trees were torn up or ripped out of the ground and it was a perfect circle."

"Isaac made it all on his own?"

"Well yeah…I mean he has the baby with him but he can't really help."

"You're wrong about that…very wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Scott is that the power Isaac has now comes from his unborn child."

"Isaac what is it?" Isaac ignored Derek and ran into the hospital. He reached Scott and Deaton before they had a chance to say anything else. He grabbed Deaton by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that you know a lot more than you have been telling me?"

"Isaac let him go. Isaac!" Scott had never seen anyone move as fast as Isaac had just now. Isaac's eyes were gold and all of Scott's senses told him to run, at least back away from Isaac's aggressive motion.

"Not until he tells me what he knows! I heard you. You said the power I have now is coming from the baby, what power?"

"Increased speed, strength, senses and…seeing the future…so far at least." Isaac slowly placed Deaton back on his feet.

"That was real…"

"It has the potential to be, things can still change."

"Wait what do you mean so far?"

"You saw the future?" Scott couldn't help but ask he was feeling really out of the loop.

"Why were you telling him about my protection seal?"

"I thought he might know what it was…"

"Why didn't you just ask me? You don't trust me?"

"I do I just thought you couldn't remember."

"Oh…well I remembered." Isaac took a step back and a breath in.

"Isaac you called it a protection seal. How did you know how to use it?" Isaac gave Deaton a side glance.

"Why?"

"Scott has peaked my curiosity-"

"Don't lie!" Deaton put his hands up in a soft surrender.

"Lie in the presence of a super hormonal boy wolf, why would anyone do that?" Isaac turned to Peter who was looking smugger than the last time he saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for your baby daddy." Without thinking Isaac punched that sneering mouth. Peter fell against the wall and looked genuinely shocked as he stood back up. Peter wiped blood off of his mouth and Scott couldn't place his expression.

"He's probably outside chasing after Kali."

"Kali is outside?" Scott asked suddenly on an even higher alert level. Crazy hormonal Isaac plus the alpha back equals nightmare.

"Yeah well she was but the twins probably carried her away by now."

"Carried?" Peter looked intrigued.

"I broke her leg."

"What?" Isaac wasn't really sure who said it first or if they said it all at once but the one word question came at him from all angles.

"She came after me in the woods so I broke her leg…she didn't even touch me…"

"How?" Scott saw anger in Peter now.

"Why would I tell you anything? You fucking parasite." Peter's eyes shifted to electric blue and his body language was suddenly aggressive but Isaac didn't budge.

"What are you doing here?" Peter very slowly broke the eye lock with Isaac to see Derek walking up to them.

"Looking for you."

"You found me. What do you want?"

"Just a word or two…in private." Scott heard the sharp clink of Isaac's teeth as he bit back whatever he wanted to say. The moment was made more tense by Melissa entering the hallway, she had only meant to glance down the long hall to check on Scott but the tense body posturing made her lean out the door way.

"Boys?" Everyone was startled by Isaac's movement. He had only meant to calmly turn around and walk to Melissa but in one lazy blink he was standing in front of her.

"How did you…" Her face was shock and when he turned back to the others they were wearing similar expressions.

"I…" Isaac suddenly felt his dull pain become searing. He bolted and before he could get a breath in he was back in the woods up a tall tree. It wasn't long before he was bracing himself as pain jolted his nervous system.

Back in the hospital everyone was silent for a long moment.

"I'm going after him." Scott said loud enough for his mother to hear. She gave him a soft understanding nod but Derek moved to stop him.

"He wants to be alone Scott."

"How would you know what he wants?"

"I've spent a lot more time with him than you have. What makes you think you know him better?" Scott was surprised by the question and couldn't articulate an answer.

"Let Scott chase after him in the woods he'll never catch him. We _need_ to talk."Derek huffed and stepped aside. Scott caught Peter's smile in the corner of his eye before he started down the hall.

"Scott." Scot turned back and Derek looked conflicted. "Keep your eyes up…if he's not moving he'll be up something tall, a tree or building…"

"Thanks."

Stiles looked up to Melissa's worried face.

"What? What's going on out there?"

"I don't know anymore. Isaac took off, Scott is after him and who knows where Peter is taking Derek."

"That all sounds bad, really bad."

"It probably is. Everything Isaac is a mile a millisecond; I haven't had time to process anything." She rubbed her forehead and sat heavily.

"You're telling me. I started off my day with finding out about Isaac and Derek being together which has resulted in a werewolf pregnancy that is making Isaac crazy and that will probably end in his death and it isn't even noon yet. And I don't even know half of what's going on…and I got backhanded so hard I practically felt my brain roll around in my head." Stiles turned his icepack and pressed it back to his already purple eye.

"That looks terrible…Come on, I'll take you down to the ER." Stiles sighed but followed her.

Scott felt like he'd never run so far. How far did the preserve even go? Just when he was starting to think Peter was right he heard two faint heartbeats nearby. As he got closer the beats grew stronger and he realized that instead of the baby's beat being nearly lost in Isaac's it was Isaac's being lost. Scott looked up into the trees searching until he spotted him. Of course it was the tallest tree Scott had ever seen, the nearest branch was at least five feet over his head and it was a weak branch that had no hope of supporting his weight.

"Isaac…please come down…Isaac?"

"I feel like a freak…not just like oh I'm a teenager and my narcissism is killing me kind of way…like an actual freak of nature."

"I can't say I understand what you're going through but I can…I understand why you feel things the way you do and when something happens I know how you'll feel and what you'll do its…what's the word for that?" Isaac sighed.

"You can empathize. It's called empathy."

"Yes that's it!" Scott sat of the base of the tree and picked at the dirt. "I know some of this is my fault…" Isaac looked down at Scott who was sitting crisscross leaning down to absent mindedly search the ground.

"Why would you think that?"

"I say stupid stuff when I shouldn't and nothing at all when I should. I can't help but try and protect you even when you don't need me too. I know that I get caught up in what I think is right and I disregard you like you don't know better when you really do…I honestly do not understand the relationship you have with Derek…"

"I barely understand me and Derek…I know we aren't head over heels in love and we aren't going to be together forever but when I'm with him…we're different people and I think… if I'm really honest with myself I know he uses me and I use him right back." Isaac leaned his head against the tree. "I find you wanting to protect me annoying but it also makes me feel…cared for, important to you and I can't say I hate that…you're an honorable guy…don't feel guilty for that."

"Derek said that sometimes you need to be alone to think but maybe you need someone to talk it out with…feel like coming down yet?"

"Why don't you come up here?"

"I can't, I don't even know how you got up there."

"Just run and jump." Scott sighed and quickly ran back so he'd have room to run.

"If this doesn't work and I fall on my butt-"

"Stop thinking and do it." Isaac watched as Scott ran and just barely jumped high enough to grab a sturdy branch. "See you did it." Scott laughed and he climbed the tree to the top.

"Wow…this is beautiful." Scott let his eyes wander the wide expanse of trees.

"I can breathe up here…so much open space."

"So…last night when you took off and used that seal thing was that when you saw the future?"

"I thought it was a dream at first but…"

"What did you see?"

"I saw my wolf and…my baby, but we were being hunted. I got caught in a trap and this horrible looking dark figure killed us." Isaac smoothed down his shirt; he hadn't expected to feel this way just saying it to Scott.

"That's never going to happen, with me and Derek protecting you plus your new super wolf baby powers, no way." Isaac couldn't help but smile at Scott's complete sincerity in his words.

"I can't say I appreciate these new super wolf baby powers. I hit Stiles…and when I put my hand around Deaton's throat I knew I could crush it if I wanted…I don't regret Kali or Peter though. They deserved at least that."

"I agree with you on that…as for Stiles and Deaton just apologize and I'm sure you'll get a chance to redeem yourself." Isaac sighed; he was tired and wished it was dark already.

"I knew this day would be interesting but I never thought it would go so sour by what? It can't be past noon yet." Scott checked his phone.

"Twelve thirty-five. Things happen like this though, all crazy for a few hours that feel like days and then a day or two of normal…well usually, lately it's been more like a day or two of crazy and like one day of normal."

"As much as I am fucking terrified to have a baby he better claw his way out soon before I end up in a straight jacket."

"I think if any one tried to put you in a straight jacket you would be the one clawing them up." Isaac laughed.

"That's probably true."

"Come on let's go home, you look exhausted." Isaac smiled softly before jumping down. Scott jumped after him and they started to walk back together.

"You're walking now instead of…whatever that was."

"Yeah…it's probably a stress power."

"That one is kinda awesome. I mean we can move fast being werewolves and all but that's like extra super fast."

"It takes a toll. I don't think I ever want to do that again." Scott could see that Isaac was sluggish, his eyes were red and purple bags rested underneath them.

"I would offer to carry you if you weren't like eight feet tall." Isaac laughed.

"I'm not that tall. You're just short." Scott gasped in feigned shock before elbowing Isaac softly.

"You smell better."

"Uhm…thanks." Scott smiled softly.

"I mean before you smelled like broken bones and blood now you smell like you, mostly anyway."

"The more upset I am the more it hurts…I was thinking that one of the reasons he is growing so fast is because he doesn't feel safe all the time. The faster he develops and can be out on his own the better."

"He's safe…and so are you." Without thinking Scott intertwined his fingers with Isaac, who looked down at their hands for a moment but…why not? So they just continued their walk home.

**-This chapter was the longest and I still feel like nothing happened but it's al build up and seed planting for chapters to come so I hope you don't hate it that much. Plus the sweet hand holding sorta saves it at the end right?**


End file.
